A Touch of Rain
by After Six
Summary: A couple years after the senshi saved the world for the last time, everyone went off to reach their own dreams. But some keep gravitating back toward each other.


**A Touch of Rain**

It was raining outside when the phone rang.

Mako picked it up, glancing out the window at the darkened sky. "Hello?"

"Mako-chan."

The voice she heard from the other side was unexpected. "Ami-chan?" she replied in disbelief.

"It's not too late over there, is it? I did the calculations, but I don't know what time you sleep these days, and—" Ami sounded frazzled, and Mako smiled fondly.

"No, I'm perfectly awake. How are you? How's… Germany?"

"Rainy," was Ami's answer, and Mako laughed.

"That's no different at all than over here then." When Ami didn't speak for a while, Mako leaned forward. "Ami-chan? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes… I just… it's been a while. I missed… you. Everyone. I missed everyone, that's all. It gets so busy here and I would forget to call and… It gets easier every day to forget. I don't want to forget."

"It's okay, Ami-chan. Everyone's busy here as well. Minako's on a tour somewhere, Rei is doing one of her hermit-slash-meditation thing in some remote mountain, and Usagi's… well. You're coming for the wedding, right?"

"Of course," Ami answered immediately. "I've booked my leave way in advance for that."

"Good," Mako smiled. "Because I miss you too, Ami-chan. We all do."

"I'll be there," Ami repeated. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad," Mako leaned back on her chair, relief clear in her voice. "So how are things with you? Are you a hotshot doctor yet? Are they all amazed by your talents? Have you been performing life-changing surgeries? Wait, that's a stupid question. I should ask _how many_ life-changing surgeries you've performed."

Ami laughed—the first time Mako had heard her laugh in what seemed like forever. It warmed her heart. "Things are great here. I'm learning so much, and it's just incredible what everyone is capable of doing. It feels really good to be saving lives… in a different way than we used to."

"I'm really glad you got to realize your dream after all."

"And you, Mako-chan?" Ami asked after a brief pause. "Is everything good on your end? You sound a bit… melancholic."

Mako let out a small laugh. "Melancholic? It's probably just the rain. It always has that effect on me…" Her gaze turned to the window once more, where her face was reflected on the wet glass. "It's just… I love what I do, planning the biggest and happiest day in someone's life. It's incredibly rewarding, and it's everything I've wanted. I enjoy it. Every happy couple's joy is mine as well. But…"

"But it's still not _your_ biggest and happiest day?"

"You are very astute, as always. Nothing less from the genius girl."

"You haven't found anyone, Mako-chan?" Ami sounded a bit surprised. "I would have thought… in your business… and by now…"

"Everyone in my business is already getting married, Ami-chan. It's not exactly the best way to find a partner."

"Right." Ami was quiet for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, my job probably prevents me from meeting people even more, what with keeping me busy almost 24 hours a day. I practically sleep in the hospital now."

"Ami-chan, you have to take care of yourself," Mako chided her.

"I wish there's someone who would remind me to," Ami replied wistfully. It sounded like one of those things she would blurt out before thinking twice about it, and Mako could practically hear her blush on the other end. "I mean, yes, of course, I must be more vigilant about it."

"I thought you would have found a gorgeous German doctor who has stolen your heart by now," Mako teased. "Sneaking around the hospitals together, slipping into on-call rooms…"

"Mako-chan!" This time Mako could practically picture the exact shade of red on Ami's face. "You've been watching too many television shows."

"Probably," Mako giggled. "It's because my real romantic life isn't getting any action. So I'm just living vicariously through fictional characters."

Ami sighed. "You'll find someone. Trust me, when you least expect it, they'll turn up on your doorstep. That's usually how these things go."

"I should wish it's that easy."

"Aside from that, are you okay?"

Mako took stock of her feelings for a moment. "I suppose so. Just… a bit lonely, I guess. Especially now that you all have lived your own lives. Not that I'm not happy for all of us. Just… it gets lonely."

"I understand that," Ami replied, and Mako knew she really did. If anyone truly understood loneliness, it was Ami.

"Well… it's good to hear your voice again. But you should get some rest if you have a spare time, Ami-chan."

"Yes, and likewise. Take care of yourself, Mako-chan. I'll see you in two months for the wedding?"

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes, and Mako ended the call. She didn't know what it was about the conversation exactly, but when she looked out into the rain again, she didn't feel as melancholic as before.

* * *

The next afternoon, the rain was back in full force, pounding the roof so hard it was hard to talk over it. Mako had just finished meeting with a client when the doorbell of her office rang once more. She didn't have any more appointments set for today, and so had no idea what to expect.

Least of all to find Ami of all people standing there on her doorstep, carrying a blue umbrella.

"A-Ami-chan?!" Her eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

"Hello, Mako-chan," Ami replied with a smile, as if she had simply shown up to a pre-arranged meeting.

"What… what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Mako looked her up and down, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about. It's just… after we hung up…" Ami looked down, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. But then she visibly gathered her courage and looked at Mako. "I realized I was lonely, too."

Neither of them said a word for a while, and finally Ami spoke again. "May I… come in?"

Mako seemed to unfreeze. She stepped aside and smiled. "Of course."


End file.
